


【冬盾】Lips and tiny fingers

by touweiwushiliu



Series: me and my best girl [7]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: 根据妹妹可爱的小手起的联想粗俗来说 就是口了一发





	【冬盾】Lips and tiny fingers

  
  
Steve的手很小。

小巧的，精致的，圆润的，指尖泛着淡淡的粉色，像是一件精雕细琢的艺术品。

可爱的手指握住了他的老二，像是试探性一般的羞怯的，蓝色的眼睛透过睫毛飞快地看了他一眼，洁白的牙齿咬在了鲜红的嘴唇上。

“你真可爱。”Bucky忍不住说，他的手轻轻地碰上Steve的后脑，让柔软的金发在他的指尖穿梭。

“我更偏好你在这种时候少说一点话。”Steve嘟囔。“为什么？他们都说姑娘们喜欢被夸奖。”

“嘿！”警告性的一捏让Bucky吃痛地叫，“好啦，小辣椒。”

Steve忿忿地看了他一眼，小巧精致的手撸动着他的性器，Bucky很难不去注意白皙的手指和深色的性器的对比，粉色的手指从上到下地滑过，擦过茎身，从底部到深色的头部，柔软的指腹按压着，他的金发小美人跪在他的双腿间。Steve有些紧张地把垂落的头发别到了耳朵后面，但依然有一缕略短的头发垂在他的眼睛前摇摇晃晃，衬的透亮的蓝眼睛莫名带上了几分淫糜。

Steve试探性地前倾，他能感到Bucky压在他后脑上的手，他的手堪堪地握住对方的性器，Steve能听到Bucky低沉的呻吟，断断续续的，让他莫名其妙地起了一些取悦的心思，真见鬼。Steve把另一只手也能握住对方的性器，他后知后觉自己有些发抖，随着一只手的撸动Steve搭上了另一只手。触碰到的性器烫的几乎吓人，Steve的掌心能感到每一条青筋的轮廓脉络，他忍不住咬住了下唇。

Steve抬起眼睛，棕发的青年看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛灼热的让他好像被烫了一下，修长的手指按压到他的下唇，“我的小美人。”他呢喃。

Steve感到一瞬间好像所有的热气都往脸颊涌去，这算不算一个暗示，但Steve感到他的眼睛变得湿润，喉咙口好像跳动着，他的心跳如雷，Steve俯下身含住了对方性器的头部。

深色的头部被鲜艳的红唇含进了的视觉冲击让Bucky感觉自己的老二硬的越发厉害，他按住了Steve的后脑，一瞬间他只想狠狠地操进对方的喉口。柔软的小手撸动着他的茎身，他的Steve学的很快，从一开始的生涩变成现在的熟练，但依然带着一分好像处子似的羞涩。对方的手指从上到下的滑动，因为低着头Bucky只能看到对方挺翘的鼻尖和柔软的上唇，剩下的部分被堵着，被他勃发的性器，Steve的手指轻轻地揉捏着Bucky忍不住向前挺腰，他听到Steve从喉咙里发出一声像是梗住的声音。甜腻腻的，带着软乎乎的泣音。Bucky抓住了Steve的头发，他闷哼出声。

Steve费劲地用舌尖舔着对方性器的头部，硬热的肉块几乎堵满了他的嘴，Steve感到他的唾液有些控制不住地往下，他下意识地收缩喉咙，感到了抓住他头发的手的力气的增大。Steve努力地吞咽，尝试着好好地换气，Bucky教过他这个，但依然被堵住喉口的感觉还是让Steve不适地皱了皱眉毛。他握住了Bucky的性器，在吐出后他偏过头舔舐茎身，同时他的手上下地滑动，Steve抬眼看Bucky，“太大了，我不想给你深喉。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，感到嗓子依旧有些沉闷的疼。

带着水光的蓝眼睛伴着发红的眼角的对比太过鲜明，一时间Bucky觉得他就能这么射出来。甚至不需要更多的取悦，但是多拿一些总是好的，“含进去好吗？用你的小嘴。”他诱哄着说。

Bucky发誓Steve下意识地撅了噘嘴，但对方依旧乖乖地含了进去。舌尖在头部上细细地挑动着，张开的湿润嘴唇下露出了一点洁白的牙，Steve轻轻地啃咬着，带给了Bucky一些带着刺痛似的刺痛快感，Bucky揉弄着对方的头发，他低喘着把自己更深处送，Steve呜咽了一声，但依然没有拒绝，对上湿润的蓝眼睛时Bucky不禁暗暗地咬牙。

他缓慢地对方的嘴里挺动着，容纳不下的唾液从Steve的嘴角滑下，Steve的手指抓住了他的大腿，一瞬间他像是任人予取予求，而在头部被更加紧致的地方含进时的感觉让Bucky一瞬间兴奋的感觉他的眼睛几乎都有些发红。

对方的喉咙吞咽着，Steve的手指抓住了他的大腿，他的小宝贝给了他一个深喉，Bucky几乎想要把对方抱上自己的大腿好好地亲吻。

在发间穿梭的手指温柔地让Steve呜咽出声，他感到嘴中的性器涨大的越发厉害，Bucky就快要到了，Steve让对方的阴茎退出了些，他换上了自己的手指，同时嘴唇轻轻地含住了对方的头部。

“唔……！”咸腥的液体迸溅到他的口腔里。“Steve，你不必……”Bucky喘息着说，但下一秒他看到对方的喉咙吞咽，鲜红的舌尖探出，甚至舔舐到了嘴角的一点。Bucky一瞬间感到自己无法呼吸，但又感觉自己的心脏几乎快跳出胸腔。

金发的青年撑起身体，拉下了Bucky的脖颈把他带进了一个吻，咸腥的味道，这可不算是一个美妙的吻，但Bucky依然接近沉沦。“如果我想要的话那就不一样啦。”Steve低声说，他的声音带着喘，眼睛像是闪着光，敞开的领口里白皙的肌肤覆着一层薄汗。

Bucky的确把他抱在腿上好好地亲了他一顿。  
  
  
  



End file.
